The Tales of Hogwarts
by GeorgeW-Dream
Summary: The beginnig of the war through the eyes of a Slytherin student and her friends.


_Thanks for reading! Just a few words, I am french so I might make some mistakes sometimes (I hope not too much, let me know), so the chapter is a little short because it's kind of a challenge. I hope you like it!_

 _The world belongs to JKR, the main characters to me._

* * *

There is something I think people forget about, the great Merlin was a Slytherin. Of course, only a teacher who was from the Slytherin house could say it to their students, it can be taken as a shame from the other houses when we know that the Lord Voldemort, aka "He who must not be named" was a Slytherin too. I suppose, like in everything, the bad side is more remembered than the bright side. The stories of Hogwarts tell us more about the bravery of Godric Gryffindor or Albus Dumbledore than the big ambition of Salazar Slytherin, they forget to mention Merlin and rather say, "every evil wizards went in Slytherin" such a cliché. I am pretty sure some of Voldemort deatheaters are from other houses too, even the perfect Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, a lot of good people are in the Gryffindor house, I have nothing against Harry Potter or the Weasleys, I do not hate the house I only hate the rivalry. As a Slytherin, they expect me to fight with every single Gryffindor I get to meet, we are supposed to hate each other, I don't see the point. The other houses mention my house as a bully, evil, racist even if we are not, so we are the ones getting bullied. I can't count how many times I tried to talk to a Ravenclaw and got a "we don't want a deatheater around here", or a Hufflepuff "we don't want troubles here, go away", or a Gryffindor "go back to your dark magic". So you may have guessed, I don't have much friends in the other houses. Well, except that nice boy from Hufflepuff, Blake Hamwood.

Blake had became my friend during my second year of Hogwarts, he helped me with a potion after that our professor Severus Snape had threatened me to clean the whole classroom if the potion wasn't good. And Blake kept helping me in the following potion classes, soon we after we had started to chat and to hang out and our friendship grew, I think I can call him my best friend. He is tall with black curly hair he always struggled to fix, he always dreamed to be part of the Quidditch team and even though I tried to support him, he had always been too shy to try. He's shy, nice and helpful, the kind of friend everyone needs in their lives. He never really cared when anyone tried to make fun of him for hanging out with a Slytherin, he was like me, the houses didn't matter we were after all, all the same; young wizards learning magic. For sure our "blood" was different and that's where came from most of the racism. Let's say there is three categories: the pureblood when both parents are wizards, halfblood when one parent is a wizard or witch, and the muggle born also known as "mudblood" with muggle parents.

The muggle born are often victim of some kind of bullies, some wizards (most of the time pureblood) think that a real wizard must have at least one wizard parent, they think that the muggle born are abomination and not normal. I had never been a part of it, everyone can produce the same magic with magic parents or not. In my case, I am a halfblood. I grew up with my muggle mother, I never knew my dad, mum said he died during the first wizarding war. When I was 9, my mum told me about the magic and about my dad. She had told me I could end up here, in Hogwarts like him and I got excited of course. However, they consider me as a "mudblood" here as I never knew my dad and I had a "muggle childhood", it's the most stupid thing I had ever heard. But I honestly do not care anymore, they can think anything they want about me I am here to study and to hang out with Blake. Well, I used to.

Blake has now a girlfriend, needless to say that she can be really jealous of me and my friendship with him. She is a Gryffindor in the year bellow us, Holly Cleargot. I don't really like her, no, I do not like her. No I am not jealous, Blake is a friend to me but she always keeps him away from me even though he tries to see him. I honestly sort of gave up. Holly is a tall girl with long red hair, always looking a bit "boyish" and childish, the kind of girl I would love to be friend with but she literally hates every Slytherin. So I don't like her, and it makes Blake kind of upset sometimes but hey. Is it my fault ? Besides, I have other things to think about.

Oh yeah. Voldemort is back. Dear Harry Potter proved it once for good. Now everyone thinks Harry is the chosen one, everyone is scared of going out to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. I think one of the only shop still open there is Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, the joke shop of the Weasley twins George and Fred. I admire these two so much for their ambitions and success, it's a life goal let's be honest. Anyway, the castle is so protected this year that I even doubt a fly could enter through the big fences. And all the Daily Prophet is about is " _HARRY POTTER THE CHOSEN ONE_ ", " _DEATHEATERS ATTACK_ ", " _THE DARK MARK HAD BEEN SEEN_ ". Sigh. Come on, is that going to change anything except upsetting the Dark Lord and all the deatheaters, or on the contrary they are probably happy to scare people. So I stopped reading the Daily Prophet.

As I walked to my class of History of Magic, I noticed the Malfoy boy Draco. He was sitting against the wall, his eyes looked empty. I could say he looked sad, or bothered. I didn't know but he was definitely not on his usual mood, usually he would have said something about my hair, or my family but today nothing. Not that I complained on the contrary, it was just a bit odd. However, I went into the classroom and of course, Holly took my usual seat. I sighed and took the only free seat, next to the quiet Hufflepuff Irene. She smiled at me, I smiled back and took out all of my things. And of course, I forgot my note book. I had woken up so late that morning, I didn't even take the time to brush my hair and take a breakfast, and I guessed I didn't get ready my bag for the day. Irene probably noticed it as she handed me a note book. "I have two of them" she said "Here, use it."

I smiled and took it, "Thanks Irene, I'll pay you back some day." She giggled a bit and looked at the teacher coming, "Entertain me during that class then" she said, "it's a good pay back."

I laughed a little as she started to take note. I never talked to her before. Well, except Blake I don't talk to anyone really, to be honest. But I am good by myself, no pressure, I don't live to anyone's expectations and I don't get into any drama. I just study and sleep, pretty good life eh ? So many things happen every years in Hogwarts and I am honestly glad I don't get involved in anything. But there is something really frustrating, it's always the same chosen for things, anything. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are for sure the students the most liked by the headmaster and most of the teachers. Sometimes I want to remind them that we are here, the other students left in the shadow. We may not be the chosen one, but if a war is happening we will be involved. Even the little eleven years first year.

At the end of the class, I said bye to Irene and went out. And surprise, Blake was here and he seemed to be here for me,

"Hey" he said with a smile on his face, "I was looking for you."

"Not for Holly?" I replied with a smirk.

He shook his head and rubbed my shoulder, "Listen," he said, "There is a walk in Hogsmead next week. Do you want to go with me? Just us, like before I promise."

I honestly couldn't be happier, my best friend gave me attention again. I accepted right before Holly called for him. But I really didn't care, I was going to hang out with my best friend again in Hogsmead.

* * *

 _if you liked it please leave a review. The next chapter will be uploaded soon._

 _\- Marie_


End file.
